1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly for high speed signal transmission, and particularly to a cable assembly having a pull tab for facilitating disengaging the cable assembly from a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices. Each of these electrical connectors provides a plurality of circuit boards to thereby achieve improved signal transmission of different electrical characteristics through the connector. Such high density electrical connectors, such as cable assemblies, are widely used in internal connecting systems of severs, routers and the like requiring high speed data processing and communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,364, issued to Miskin et al., discloses a cable assembly including an insulating housing formed by a pair of substantially identical housing halves and an electrical cable with a plurality of wires terminated to conductive terminals overmolded in a plurality of thin flat wafers. The housing halves combines to define an interior cavity having a front opening and a rear opening. The wafers are closely juxtaposed in a parallel array and are positioned within the interior cavity of one of the housing halves such that the cable projects out of the rear opening of the cavity. The other housing half is then to completely enclose the cable and wafer subassembly. However, the cable and wafer subassembly are retained in the housing by securing the housing halves together through bolts and nuts, thereby complicating the assembly of the cable assembly. Furthermore, an engagement of the housing halves is easy to become loose due to vibration during the transportation and other matters, whereby the cable and the wafer subassembly cannot be stably retained in the housing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,899 (the ""899 patent) and 6,102,747, both issued to Paagman, each disclose a cable assembly. Referring to FIGS. 4a-4c and 5a-5c of the ""899 patent, the cable assembly includes an insulating housing with a plurality of parallel slots defined therein and a plurality of modules received in the slots of the housing. Each module includes a circuit substrate, a receptacle carrier having a plurality of fork contacts at one end of the substrate and an insulation displacement contact (IDC) carrier at the other end of the substrate opposite the terminal carrier. The insulation displacement carrier has insulation displacement contacts connecting with conductors of corresponding cables. The modules are retained in the housing through an interference fit with the housing.
When the cable assembly disclosed in the above-mentioned patents is required to disengage from a mating connector, a pulling force is exerted on an exposed end of the cable to release the engagement between the cable assembly and the mating connector. The modules/flat wafers may be pulled back with regard to the housing. Furthermore, a connection between the cable and the module/flat wafer may become loosen and the cable may even break off from the module/flat wafer. As a result, when the cable assembly mates with the mating connector again, an electrical connection therebetween is adversely affected.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a cable assembly facilitating a disengagement thereof from a mating complementary connector.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a cable assembly having a plurality of individual circuit boards reliably retained in an insulating housing thereof.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a front housing portion receiving a plurality of juxtaposed printed circuit boards each extending along a first direction and a plurality of cables side by side extending rearwardly from a rear edge of each of the circuit boards. A rear housing portion is attached to the front housing portion and comprises a first half and a second half joined together. A pull tab comprises a pair of spaced arms connected to the rear housing portion and a handle connecting with the spaced arms for being exerted on by an external force to release the cable assembly from a mating connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.